You Kiss Like a Horse
by DemonAngel17
Summary: I dont understand...why?..his silence spoke more than he would ever..now she understood why...Revised!


A/N: I got rid of my old computer and got a new laptop, but i lost all my files so i have to go back and read my own stories to see where I left off. I hopeing to be able to continue if not all, then at least some of my stories.

You Kiss Like a Horse

Chapter 1

He was the first boy to ask me to the prom. Inuyasha. The hottest, most popular guy in school. His beautiful, long, silky, silver hair with cute doggy ears sticking out of the top. Mesmerizing golden eyes. Tall and muscular and lean. Truly breathtaking.

The chances of someone like him asking me, a lowly human, to the prom are less than zero. You'll be luckier to get hit by lightning. Yet, I'm certain I haven't been struck by lightning, unless I have and im in a coma or dead somewhere and this is all a dream.

Anyway, I must be the luckiest person on earth. Inuyasha is a youkai. Lord Inutaisho, his father, is a very rich, well-respected man. He practically rules Tokyo. Inuyasha and his half-brother, Sesshomaru, rule the school. They are the most popular kids in Shikon High School just like their father rules society.

Youkai and humans don't usually mix. They may attend the same school together but that doesn't mean they have to like and befriend each other. Why did he ask me Kagome Higurashi, a lowly human, to go to the prom with him? The best explanation that my friends and I have come up with so far was that maybe his human side was being dominant that day, at that certain time. Did I forget to mention he is a hanyou? His mother is human.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Mind if I walk you to class?"

"Not at all."

The prom is in two days. We have been going out for a couple of weeks now. I have my dress ready and my shoes. My dress is scarletin color and floor length with a beaded bodice, and I spend every afternoon on my tiptoes, dancing before the mirror with my hair in my hands, daydreaming about slow dancing under blue lights and perhaps a swift caress under falling stars.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something," said Inuyasha. "I can't go out with you anymore. It's over." With that he walked away leaving Kagome in the door way of the classroom. The first boy to ask her to the prom. Now also the first boy to dump her two days before the dance.

I should have known it was too good to be true. We were from different sides of society.

Inuyasha is a junior, and I'm a freshman. Inuyasha has a car, and I have a bike. Inuyasha hangs out with girls who, in my opinion, are straight up mean. These girls like Inuyasha and hate me. I am too young to be with Inuyasha. I ain't cool enough. I don't scream and fight and smoke weed at high school parties. I don't understand.

Yet even though i was hurt, I continued on, thinking I would get over it and that would be it.

A week later

"Honey, what was all that noise about last night?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as Kagome came down for breakfast. "And your up early." she continued. With a sigh, Kagome decided to tell her mother what happened.

Flash back

I awoke late in the night to the shrieks of girls' voices and the horns of several cars.

"You slut! Inuyasha never liked you. Stay away from our guys from now on. He was just using you! You're so-o-o-o stupid!" I didn't even move. I didn't even look out the window. I was afraid they'd see me and keep yelling.

"Come on guys, lets go," one girl I recognized as Kikyou, the school slut ( I couldn't help myself...I hate her), shouted. And then they were gone. I just lay there dumbfounded.

End Flash back

That's why she had woken up early this morning. To survey the damage. Kagome walked outside and looked back at her home. "Toilet paper isn't that big of a deal. I have been toilet papered before." she said to herself. She then turned to the garage. "Oh, no." she groaned . On the door in chocolate syrup were the words "You Kiss Like a Horse." Kagome quickly tried to hose them down but the stains still lingered there. The drive way was painted with half a dozen cruel phrases discribing untrue details of her non existent sex life. Kagome kept her mouth shut, though and laughed it off. They were all lies, so what did it matter?

The next day at school everyone knew.

"You must be so embarrassed." she said.

"I feel so sorry for you," he said.

"So what does a horse kiss like?" he asked.

"Did you really have sex with him?" she asked

"Shut up, who cares, whatever," Kagome said. "And, no, I didn't have sex with him."

Inuyasha was one of the only boys she had ever kissed, and she guessed she wasn't a very good kisser. She bit his tongue once or twice, and he bled. At the time he was very sweet about it.

"It's cool...,"he had said wiping the blood from his lip. " it doesn't hurt. You can bite me all you want."

'I guess when the game is over all bets are of, though." Kagome thought to herself.

Its been weeks now but the taunting hasn't stopped– it's only gotten worse. A few days ago the older girls had a "list" photocopied and circulated it around school. Not only is Kagome's name associated with biting and horses now, but she is also number one on the "High- School Whore List"...Kikyou was now second.

"I'm not a whore," sighed Kagome in the girls bathroom as she washed her hands. The paper signs were taped everywhere. She tore them down.

"All I did was kiss him. And I didn't even do that right,"she thought to herself. "I'm not a whore!" she screamed at two dozen eyes stripping her of her innocence. She was disgusting to them. She was disgusting to everybody. As the days passed even Kagome herself started to believe she was everything they said she was. Its funny how easy rumors are to believe, no matter who's they are about, even you.

Kagome started to carry herself differently. She went to parties and kissed all the boys. She wanted them to tell her she wasn't a sloppy kisser, that she wasn't a horse, and that she wasn't a bad person. No one ever cleared her name, though. Instead, they all tried unsuccessfully to take her home with them. After all, she was the "easiest and cheapest date in school."

Kagome was never able to fulfill her prom fantasy, let alone wear her gown or get her hair done. It was hard enough staying home the night of the prom, barefoot on the couch between her mother and grandfather watching I Love Lucy.

The dress was still hanging in her closet the night the phone rang, her beautiful never - been - worn shoes still healthy in their paper box. Kagome answered the phone.

"Neighhhh."

"Huh?" she couldn't believe it was still going on.

"Neighhhh."

Click.

Whoever it was hung up. 'Was Inuyasha behind all this? What had I done to be treated this way? Did I miss something? Would it ever end?' Kagome thought to herself.

She couldn't take it anymore. She realized that it wasn't going to stop until she did something about it. She needed to find Inuyasha and talk to him. She needed to do something.

The Next Day

She found him at his locker. Kagome had purposly avoided that hallway for the past couple of months. She didn't want to see him. But today was different. She was tired of avoiding confrontation. Kagome wanted her life back.

Inuyasha ignored her at first, and she grimaced.

"I have to..." he began.

Kagome interrupted. "So why? What did I ever do to you. You broke up with me. You spread rumors about me. I don't understand. What did I do to you?"

"...get to class," he finished.

"Why, Inuyasha?"

"Listen, I don't know what your talking about, and even if I did, its not my problem." Inuyasha didn't care. He didn't want to.

Kagome hadn't known what she expected; maybe an apology or an explanation. She guessed she hoped that he would take it back. Kagome wanted him to tell her that he was sorry and that he would undo the rumors and set her free. She wanted him to tell her that after all was said and done. She really didn't kiss like a horse. He didn't say a thing.

The day seemed to last for ever and all Kagome could think about was what could she do to stop this. She wanted an explanation. She thought she needed an explanation. She went though out the day in a daze like state. At the end of the day, while walking home from school, she realized something. It turned out she didn't need an explanation after all. His silence had spoken words he could have never mustered. Inuyasha was afraid. He couldn't be with her.

He wasn't suppose to. His friend hadn't approved and so he had gotten rid of her, even though he hadn't wanted to. He had to convince himself that she was a monster or the worst kisser in the whole school. He had to convince himself that he didn't like her anymore, and for that reason, Kagome felt sorry. She felt sorry for him and for all the pathetic souls who believed him and his lies. She felt sorry for the girls who wasted their baby-sitting money on toilet paper and their weekends fabricating degrading lists. Kagome felt sorry for all of them.

And for the first time in months, she felt relieved. She knew who she was, and the rest didn't matter.

Inuyasha was just some guy – some guy who needed to grow up. And Kagome refused to be just some girl. So what if she was a lousy kisser? It had taken her years before she was steady on her rollerblades. And so what if the older girls didn't like her? It wouldn't be long before she herself became an 'older girl.' and so what if there were rumors? They weren't true.

In the upcoming day Kagome held her head high, defending her morality and reputation with a string of confidence. She wasn't the only one. Lies and rumors, hate and envy fly like bullets everyday in high school. Kagome got hit, like many unfortunately do, and she was ready to get back out there, shielding herself with the truth and a force field of confidence she had forgotten she had.

A WEEK LATER

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped looking through her locker in the halls when she heard some one call out to her. She turned around to find a guy running towards her. When he got closer she recognized him as Kouga, a wolf youkai.

"So, is it true that you kiss like a horse?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled at him. "You know what, I've never kissed a horse before, have you?" He shook his head embarrassed, as Kagome turned around and walked away.

The End

for now...


End file.
